


dancing queen

by echokomfloukru



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reggie is not a asshole, ballerina!melody, ending with sabrina x melody, minor: reggie/melody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: comments are nice so bring em





	dancing queen

Melody remembers the first show she went to vividly. 

 

She was nine years old when her Uncle Pop’s took her to see The Red Shoes. She watched in amazement as the girl moved across the stage with gracefulness.

 

She turned and beamed at her uncle.

 

“I want to be just like her.”

 

He chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “You can do whatever you put your mind to, Sugar.”

 

So, she did.

* * *

* * *

She took classes in high school. Her feet would sometimes be bloody, swollen, sore or all three after a long practice, but it only made her better.

* * *

* * *

In her junior year, she meets a boy. Reggie Mantle. 

 

Honestly, she couldn't stand him when they first met. He seemed like too much of an egotistical ass and she only had enough room for one of those.

 

One day, she catches him in the auditorium after school pulling off one of the best Grand Adeges she's ever seen. _Almost_ better than her own.

 

She coughs loudly to make her presence known. He looks up in surprise which quickly turns into a disgruntled glare.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. You have got to teach me how to do that.”

 

Yeah, so maybe he's is a little better than hers.

* * *

* * *

“Why are you two still playing the long game? Just do it already!”

 

Melody moved the book away from her face so she could give her friend a deadpan look.

 

“For the last time Blossom, Reggie and I are just friend.”

 

Cheryl snorted with a roll of her eyes, “Yeah, two friends who want to bang.”

 

“I do not want to bang Reggie!”

 

If her voice gets more squeaky and high pitched than usual, it's just a coincidence.

 

“Yeah and denial is just a river in Utah.”

 

“Egypt!”

 

What does Cheryl know anyway?

* * *

* * *

Apparently, Cheryl knows a lot. Three hours earlier, caps and diplomas were flying through the air. And now, people were trying to hold on to their youth and glory. It was quite amusing.

 

When Reggie stalks towards her, and grabs her roughly by the face and tells:

 

“I've been wanting to do this for awhile.”

 

Melody gets lost in the moment.

* * *

* * *

She gets accepted to a college on the other side of the country. The goodbyes are the worst.

 

She hugs Reggie, Archie, Cheryl, and Veronica long hard before she gets into her car and drives away. She doesn't want to leave any of them behind, but she has to follow her dream. At least, they had the summer together.

* * *

* * *

Her roommate is pretty cool. Her name is Val and she has an amazing voice. She's always talking about her little brother and all her friends back home. It makes Melody's heart pang with regret a little.

 

To distract herself from homesickness, she gets a job and enrolls herself in a ballet class at the McCoy center.

* * *

* * *

When the annual show comes around, things get heated.

 

Melody is tie for a spot as the main act with the owner's daughter, Josie. Josie is kind of nice, but also competitive and determined. It was almost scary. She's also really fucking good.

 

Melody is walking past the office when she hears two voice yelling at each other and one trying to diffuse the situation. 

 

She's too busy listening to realize the door is opening and she's been caught. Josie levels her with a glare. 

 

Melody clears her throat with a shrug and asks her, “Do you want to go get a drink?”

* * *

* * *

Melody ends up with the spot after Josie quits. Turns out, the girl hated ballet, but it was a big deal for her parents. 

 

“I want to be a musician like Josephine Baker. Hey, did I ever tell you I was named after her?”

 

Yes, like a million times already. Melody just shakes her head no with a smile. She introduces Josie to Valerie and they hit it off immediately.

* * *

* * *

She gets approached by someone in the big league after opening night.

 

He hands her a thin card and leaves with a wink.

 

“Call me if you're looking for something serious. You were good tonight.”

 

The card read Kevin Keller and Melody calls her Uncle with the good news as soon as she gets home.

 

He laughs haughtily, “Told you you could do it, Twinkle Toes.”

 

She calls Reggie next.

* * *

* * *

She takes a deep breath before starting the performance. This is what she's been waiting for—she can do it.

 

Her flashes back to the phone call just minutes before.

 

_“Pop was robbed.”_

 

She blinked back into focus. Twirling around with a raging mind.

 

_“The doctors did everything they could to help, but they were too late.”_

 

She shook her head, lifting up a single leg and spin and spin and spin. This is was the big finish. She could do it.

 

_“I'm sorry, Melody. Your uncle didn't make it.”_

 

A gasp went through the crowd and Melody laid there with tears running down her face.

 

“I'm sorry.”

* * *

* * *

She gives up dancing after that. Josie and Valerie come with her to the funeral and she's glad for it. It's a big event. Most people only knew him as the old man with a restaurant and wise words. Melody knew him better; he was her only family, her rock. Cheryl steps in and locks their hands together. Reggie stands behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. She didn't and he didn't have to.

 

She leaves right after the funeral while everyone is busy socializing. They find her outside his diner with shaky hands.

 

“Di–did they catch the bastard who did this?”

 

A look is shared between all of her friends. Why does she feel like the outsider?

 

“They found him this morning. He's at the jail.”

 

“Take me.”

 

Archie opens his mouth, but Melody cuts him off. She didn't need any of his pacifist shit right now.

 

“Take me now.”

 

They do and it doesn't make her feel any better.

* * *

* * *

She puts all her focus and energy into school and work. Phone calls go ignored and she declines every party and get together invite. Nothing personal, she’d just rather stay inside.

* * *

* * *

Summer rolls around and she makes the decision to stay on campus. Except, when she comes back to her apartment, she finds Veronica and Cheryl sitting on her couch with her bags packed.

 

“I thought I told you I wasn't going.”

 

Veronica smiled and waved childishly, “Yeah, we decided to ignore it. Val told us you've been locking yourself inside. You're coming with us.”

 

She concedes with a sigh.

* * *

* * *

She sneaks out of Ronnie's house while she's in the shower. She walks around with no certain destination and finds herself in front of his grave.

 

She plops down on the grass, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

“I couldn't do it, Pops.”

 

Reggie is the one to find her, face set in solemn understanding.

 

“V and Cheryl are going crazy looking for you.”

 

“Good. They dragged me here against my will.”

 

Reggie laughed and sat down next to her, “I see something hasn't changed. You're still stubborn as hell.”

 

Melody just rests her head against his shoulder. It was always so easy to behind around him. She felt him move as he reached into his pocket.

 

“He’d want you to have to have this.”

 

She takes it and looks down at the folded picture, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

 

“How did you—”

 

Reggie shrugs, looking away, “I may have, um, taken it from the wall while he wasn't paying attention. It was too cute to pass up.”

 

He's right. It's a picture of all of them with Pop in the background: alive, healthy, and smiling.

 

She turns to with a small smile, “Thank you, Reggie.”

 

“Eh, anything for you. Now, let's get back before Cheryl calls Sheriff Keller.”

* * *

* * *

After college, she moves to New York and joins a law firm. It was the safest job she could think of.

 

She's coming out of Starbucks when a girl with braided pigtails calls her name.

 

“Melody Valentine?”

 

She eyes the stranger with uneasiness.

 

“Um, do I know you?”

 

The girl shakes her head and blushes a little.

 

“Sorry, super fan. Sabrina Spelman. I used to go to RU and your dancing was magical.”

 

Melody looks away, bites down on her bottom lip, “Thanks.”

 

Sabrina rubs the top of her head with a hopeful expression, “Wanna go grab some lunch?”

 

“Sure.”

* * *

* * *

It takes two years for her to dance again. 

 

Sabrina buys her a bar and a nice pair of shoes. How could she turn her down?

 

She starts out slow, not wanting to mess up any bones or muscles. But, this is ballet. She puts on a soft instrumental and just let's go.

 

The moves are like a second language to her. Sabrina stands in the doorway with a expression of awe.

 

“Like I said, magical.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice so bring em


End file.
